


John on the Run

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Prosthetics, college freshman, they grow up so fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Try asking John Henry Laurens how long it was since he was home.He doesn't remember, or doesn't want to. He prays that if no one knows where he ran from, they won't send him back there.There is where his family died... And left demons in their wake.(Don't call him by his middle name either, he will pop you in the mouth.)





	John on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> We have reached the one over halfway point of Up Close and Personal.
> 
> Sad? Angry? Confused? Personally, I'm all three.
> 
> Also, Frances is Henry's youngest daughter instead of being John's.
> 
> (I read "a change of pace" by mxsicalpup for the Laurens' headcanon behavior. Go on, read it, it's a good story.)

_Where did you come from, son?_

I already told them that I wouldn't say jack about where I came from. They will not send me back there, they won't!

Back to  _her_ who is dead.

Back to her the middle woman.

Back to her who stares at me funny.

Back to him who is already a mini asshole.

Back to _him_ who is the reason I am a broken mess im the first place.

I can't go back to where I've been, because I don't remember  _how_ I got here. But I remember  _where_ all that was. 

She was the only saving grace. But she's five and doesn't know any better yet. Soon she will be older and then she will resent me like the rest of _them_ do...

I have very few friends that have it as bad as, if not worse than, me. One ended up in foster care, the other with different blood relatives. They were not kind to them.

I ran a blade across my arm. 

The best thing about these arms of mine? No more blood. And they can easily be fixed up with stitches and tape and then I never worry about pain. I have another friend, she cuts too. She's not aware that she's doing it. She hasn't a choice, she says.

My nightmares are flooded with my sister who flops around in a world that is corrupt and will only see through  _his_ eyes...

I can't save her.


End file.
